Love of my Life: A Shawn Topanga oneshot
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Shawn and Topanga have been friends forever but what happens when Eric gets Shawn thinking.


Love Of My Life 

"Aight man, you need a ride?"

"Naw… I'm straight. I'm bout to walk over to Topanga's. She should be back from her study group by now and Cory's out of town for awhile visiting nana boo-boo."

Eric smirked, quickly though, and if Shawn hadn't known Rell so well he might've thought that he had envisioned it. "Really, she should? Well, you have fun. " Eric said, and Shawn's eyes narrowed as he peered at him, basketball paused from bouncing on the pavement.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Eric's smile widened. "Nothing." It was in his voice – the light air to the tone that made Shawn's nerves twitch because Shawn obviously knew that there was _something_ that Eric wasn't telling him.

"It's something. Don't play with me."

"…You know when she get back from her study group?" Eric's eyebrow was arched in that amused way, a Cheshire smile on his face wider than Victoria Lake.

"Yeah and?"

"What do you –like – know her whole damn schedule or something?"

"She's my best friend, and she been going to her study group for awhile now…and I've been keeping her company since Cory's been gone…Why wouldn't I know it? What the fuck are you getting at?" His blood pressure was rising, he knew. The sudden awareness of his heart pumping in his chest was the first hint, and as Eric saw the patented Hunter eye-twitch he decided to leave the subject alone.

"Nothing. Nothing, you're right..." Eric answered quickly because he really did not feel like getting bitched out today. "It's just that… Topanga's been looking real good lately, for a while now. Real good." He stressed, and Shawn's eyebrows crinkled further.

"Yeah…she's a pretty girl." His voice was slow, methodical and he could see the slight exasperation in Eric's eyes.

"A lot of people think so." He added, a soft smile on his face that Shawn could tell was a hint towards something else. It was the way the smile had that leer underlining it; the way that Eric could be subtle about something, impose in just the slightest manner, and have you reeling over it for days and days. Shawn was about to say something else, but Eric's engine was started and Shawn sighed as Eric said his goodbye, waving out of the window leaving Shawn standing in the middle of the road lost in thought.

"Fucking Eric…" He mumbled to himself and resumed to dribbling the ball before his feet soon fell in pace whilst he headed for Topanga's house.

The sky was beginning to set, painting a tint of orangy-red-violet haze across the horizon. Shawn's body had been sweaty from a hard fought basketball game with friends at the court, and as the breeze whistled against his skin, he shivered slightly. The basketball echoed off the houses in the quiet streets of Texan suburbia at the flick of his wrist as he walked to his best friend's house, Topanga. So many times he'd followed this path to her home, and as Eric's words resounded in his mind once more, it was then that he remembered the first time that they'd met. He'd been 6, she 5, and their paths crossed at the class trip to the zoo. Where they had formed a friendship maybe even… No definitely… stronger than either of them share with Cory or anyone else.

He dropped the ball down in her yard causing it to make a dull thud when it hit the bright green grass. The door opened before he reached it and he smiled as he was met with the sight of Topanga's parents.

"Topanga!" He called. He could hear the faintest sounds of loud 'smooth jams' music escaping the seams of her door and he smiled lightly at the fact that Topanga was as straight laced and good girl as you could find them but when it came down to music Topanga loved R&B and Hip Hop and Rap the most.

Topanga's bedroom was located on the other end of the semi-spacious hall. The door was decorated with letters of her name – something that had been up there since she was thirteen and had neglected to take down. He knocked on it gently at first and then loudly. No answer.

"Topanga?" He called, still no answer. "Fucking deaf ass." He grumbled. He started to barge in, but stopped before he could work up enough strength to fling the door wider than the three inches that it was at the moment. The light from her room spilled over a slither of his skin, and he was simply immobilized by the sight behind the door.

She was bent over her bed, one leg propped up on it as she lotioned it. The steam from the shower could still be faintly felt, gusting out from her open bathroom doors and ghosting his skin lightly. He felt like a pervert, a voyeur of some sort, but still he could not take his eyes away. She stood all the way up, and he watched as she turned around exposing her ass to him – and fuck what an ass that girl had on her – and went to dig through her dresser. It was then that Eric's words replayed in his mind – '_She's been looking good lately… for awhile_.' – and yes, he knew this. He'd known this before, but somehow it slipped his mind.

He closed the door and walked over to the couch once more his thoughts reverting back to the images of Topanga. Fuck, this was so stupid. So what he'd seen her naked. He'd seen ass and tits before, big whoop. With a deep breath and some rational thinking, he was able to move past his brief venture into voyeurism and he looked over as she came down the stairs outfitted in short gym bootie shorts and a tank top.

"Hey." She smiled, bypassing the couch to go back towards the kitchen. Shawn looked up, feeling slightly guilty for his peeping tom act, smiled nervously and murmured a 'hey' back.

"When'd you get here?" She asked, grabbing a glass from the cabinet, but Shawn was too busy staring at the way those shorts rode up her ass, which looked to be nibbling on them.

"Shawn?" She asked, grabbing the glass and then setting it on the counter.

"Oh… Um, I haven't been here long…maybe five minutes or so." She was walking towards the refrigerator and his eyes followed the ends of the shorts – almost, almost, yup, ass swallowed them whole. She reached a hand down to pull them out and he sighed before leaning back on the sofa.

She poured herself a glass of iced tea, decked the glass with a precut lemon slice, and then returned the pitcher to the fridge before making her way out into the living room.

Shawn turned his eyes towards the TV, control in his hand. The couch dipped as she sat down on the other end, and he rolled his eyes as she slurped her drink.

"Topanga. You know I hate when you do that."

She laughed, "My bad, damn. I don't know why you're talking anyway; you slurp everything, too – even solid objects."

"Cause I can do that." He grinned smugly, finger still driving down on the remote causing the screen to flash new pigments of motion. Topanga rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose, as she smelt the after effects of the basketball game on Shawn.

"Ew, J you smell like Earth. Couldn't you have at least washed ya stankin ass before you came over here?"

He laughed. "You know you like it. You love my stankin ass." He smirked, looking over at her, his eyes sweeping over her body quickly before returning to the TV.

"Right." She took another sip of her drink and then sat it down on the coffee table – not before getting a coaster of course. "Who was up at the court?"

"Nobody really. Me, Rell, Nelly, C, Trace, Murphy Lee – some other cats. Why?" He turned his head to look at her as he posed his question. She shrugged.

"Just wondering… Y'all win?"

"Why you ask me a stupid question like that?"

And again, she let a bellow of air out as she sucked her teeth. "Ooh. Boyyy, don't play with me like that. I am not the one."

Shawn laughed, "Oh here we go. You say that shit all the time and ya ass don't ever do nothing. You know you scared of me."

"Aha. Funny. I ain't neva scared!"

"…So I'm outside out of the club and you think I'm a puuuuuuuunk…"

Topanga laughed shaking her head, "I knew you were gonna sing that."

"Well whoopdie do for you. Aren't you just a know-it-all?" He didn't need to glance at her to see her eyes narrowing; he could already picture the look she was giving him from seeing it time and time again. He laughed, looking over at her to smile sweetly before returning to his channel surfing.

"I swear… one of these days, Hunter."

"Yeah… I know." He picked up her iced tea, sipping some of it, and then sighed as he tossed the control down. "Damn, there is nothing ever on TV on a Saturday night."

"Well, _I_ wouldn't be here in this house on a Saturday night if someone didn't insist upon going over his Trig homework now."

"Yea you would… you know you don't have a life except for church." He teased, and she rolled her eyes as she watched him walk over to the window.

"Excuse me, actually—"

"Shh!" A hand flitted wildly in her direction to silence her as he peered across the street, a large sneer on his face followed by some giggling. "Ohhh shit! Beeeeee, girl you gotta see this!"

"I swear, Shawn… You are so damn nosy."

"You know your next door neighbor, Mrs. Hawkins? Old betty is getting her some dick tonight!"

"What?!" Topanga skirted over to the window, peering over Shawn's shoulder as they saw someone who was definitely not Mrs. Hawkin's husband get admittance to her home.

"Daaaaamn."

"Yo, that's the same dude who was up here the week before last. She's having an affair cause I remember that ca—" He felt her eyes burning his back and he stopped, looking at her over his shoulder. "What?"

"How the hell you know more stuff about _my_ neighbors than I do?"

Shawn straightened up, smoothing his shirt as he rolled his eyes. "Shut up. What we having for dinner? Pizza right? Cause I know ya ass can't cook worth shit."

She laughed, punching him in the arm. "Shut up."

"Owww… So violent." Shawn whined, picking up the phone and ordering them something to eat. Minutes had dwindled down into hours, and the sky showcased this as the outside became darker lowering the light within the house as well. The pizza had arrived, and long since been eaten – the mostly empty cardboard box save for a slice or two, had been left strategically placed on the stove, the rest of their mess cleaned up. Now the credits were rolling of the movie they had been watching. The room was illuminated by that of the TV, which they turned off after finally deciding to begin to work on Shawn's homework. They walked upstairs, Shawn behind Topanga willing himself to break his gaze away from her ass, which was front and center in his face. Of course, as they neared her room flashes of her naked skin displayed across his brain and he wondered if it would be better for him to just leave.

"Aight, so y'all are on what now? Working more with the trigonometric functions?"

"Yeah…" He sat down on her bed, the mattress squeaking slightly from his weight as he splayed out against the purple genie type comforter. Topanga's room was very much like her – vibrant, vivid, and sometimes dramatic in the colors that decorated it – reds, oranges, and violets. He squinted his eyes and sighed as he rolled over, "Topanga, you really gotta paint your room a different color. How the hell you sleep in here?"

"I close my eyes, pull the covers up, and voila." She said dryly. Shawn would've thrown a pillow at her, but didn't. Instead he watched as her tongue snaked out to lick her lips whilst she fetched his book. "You know you left this over here Wednesday, right?"

"I was wondering where it was…"

"Flip it to the lesson you guys are on."

"I know…" He said somewhat agitatedly as he found the page before pushing it towards her. She walked over to the bed and sat down at the head of it, against the pillows. She picked the book up and read the title before handing it back to him, notebook in her hand.

"Okay so you're working with a few of the identities of the trigonometric functions. More specifically, the Pythagorean Identities."

Topanga would go on to explain trigonometric identities for another half an hour with the two of them working out problems occasionally. She was currently babbling on and on about sine, cosine, or cotangent equaling some shit or another. Shawn wasn't sure because all he could think about was how smooth her long sculpted legs looked as she moved them slightly and from time to time he was rewarded with small peeks of her inner thigh. He began to notice things about her that he hadn't before – the way she seemed to purse her lips when she was trying to word things. The way she stumbled over words some times when she talked too fast, the way she bit her bottom lip in thought, and how that tongue came out to tend to the wound; it was driving him crazy. He could still smell the lightest scent of strawberries and champagne Victoria's Secret body wash on her and it seemed to be blocking off all other thought.

"…of the trigonometric—Shawn are you listening to me?"

Shawn groaned, his eyes shutting. "No. Can we _please_ stop talking about triga-trimo—I can't even fucking say the damn word."

Topanga laughed as she scooted closer to him and rubbed the sides of his head, "Aww…. poor thing. Your brain hurt?"

Shawn pouted, nodding. "Yes."

"Well, you wanna take a break?"

"God yes." He sighed. "Put some music on."

"Sir yes sir!" She saluted in a retarded manner, and he rolled his eyes hitting her in the head with the pillow. She stumbled, and her blondish brown hair flew forward from the impact. "Ow! Shawn! That hurt, you know that pillow's hard as hell!" He was laughing, quietly of course into the comfort of a pillow at the sight of her long hair flying in front of her, but it didn't go unnoticed by Topanga who was busying herself with putting on a CD. "Ugh, you could at least apologize instead of laughing at me."

"Sorry." He choked out, and he felt the bed dip once more and put his hands up as he saw a pillow flying his way. "Stop playin'!" He chuckled. She didn't. The pillow was brought down on him, though he blocked it with his forearm and yelped because damn that pillow _was_ hard.

"Ow! I cannot believe you just did that. Cause now, I'mma have to handle that."

And this is how it started, pillow fights on the bed, chasing each other around the room, until Shawn had pounced on her. His body weight crushing hers, laughter filling the room that blended with the music and her squirming underneath him. As he looked down at her, her shirt dangerously grazing the round curvature underneath her breast exposing a tight abdomen, shorts hitched up allotting him sight of the downy mocha skin of her thigh, and their bodies close like this – so intimate though neither of them had knew when they'd approached that line or even crossed it, but they were beyond that line by now. And when it occurred to Shawn that the mood had been set -- Ludacris' "Make Love to Me" in the background mixed with images of Topanga's nakedness – without either of them having an apparent conscious that they each played into this point that they undoubtedly would fall into, he knew that the hard-on he was sporting was there standing tall and proud ready to be felt. In fact, it probably had been lurking underneath his basketball shorts from the moment he'd seen her without her clothes. He closed his eyes as he felt her breath hitch, but before she could open her mouth to say anything, he was untangling himself from her.

"I should go…" He mumbled quickly. "Gotta help my brother…"

He hadn't known exactly what he said, it was gibberish, which wouldn't and couldn't break through the burn on his cheeks or embarrassment that his whole body was flushed with. He had never reached the bottom of the steps so quickly in his life, and even still it wasn't fast enough. She was behind him though, following him and as he reached the door, she closed it shut.

"Shawn." Her voice was soft, but he still could not look at her, would not look at her so he stiffened.

"What?"

"We're not done with your trig yet."

"Oh. I got it. You helped a lot. I'll finish it tomorrow." He moved for the door handle again, but she placed her hand over his and he let out a shaky breath.

"You didn't even grab your book." Then there was that silence. "Turn around and look at me…. Please."

He turned around, and stared at everything and anything besides her. "I said _look_ at me." She placed a hand to his cheek, and he fell in to her touch. "What's going on with you, Sha—" It was then that she glanced down, and _saw_ why he was leaving so quickly. "Oh."

"Topanga, I gotta go ho—" His eyes closed, his sentence falling off as he felt her hand slide down the waistband of his shorts to cup him there. Her long fingers running the length of him and his mouth parted as he let out a long breath. "Topanga, what are you doin?"

He gasped as he felt her hand slip past those confining shorts, and then push them down over his hips. No, he really didn't need them anyway. She was stroking him now, her hand enclosed on his boxer-clad dick, squeezing and petting in just the right places. "Topanga…" And it was weak. He didn't know exactly what he would've said anyway, his mind slowly began to fill up with that crazy lust-filled mist of sex. "Stop…" He whispered, and she smirked, watching his face as that mouth of his went lax, lips parted, and bottom lip fell into a deep pout.

"You really want me to stop?" She whispered, hot and heavy in his ear, that tongue flicking over his bottom earlobe and god, how she somehow knew that was his spot, he didn't know. Regardless, it didn't stop the tremors from passing through his body. The alarms were going off in Shawn's head, blaring, screaming at him, but somewhere deep, deep in the foggy recesses of his mind, he thought 'just maybe'… Maybe this was how it was supposed to be anyway.

"No…" He stuttered out, and it occurred to him that they were downstairs, her hands now in his pants playing with the tip of his head which he knew was probably a deep red now, pulsating with his arousal, against the front door.

"Topanga?" He whispered, but she wasn't having that, and her lips were on his, slack and pliable. Something he took advantage of as he kissed them fervently, tongue slipping out to push past her lips and taste that sweet toxin that was her mouth. He pulled back only when air became an issue, and only when he felt his hands all over her – on her ass, on her breast, groping and touching. He was mildly aware that he'd started it, and with what little logic that he still possessed, he licked his lips quickly and had enough to nerve grunt out:

"Upstairs… Not here."

She nodded, pecking him once more before heading up the steps and Shawn was left dizzy against the door, pants at his ankles and cock jutting straight up in the air. He pulled his shorts up quickly and followed her up the stairs – possibly even faster than he'd been when he ran down them. She was lying on her bed, stretched out with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Should I undress for you, Shawn? Since you like to watch me and all."

And suddenly his throat was a little parched, but he was past being embarrassed with her lying on the bed like that, looking so damn sexy. He licked his lips as he locked the door and pierced her with that inquisitive stare.

"You saw me looking at you earlier?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "I heard the door open…"

He was moving towards her now, stalking over like a predator to their prey. "And you didn't say anything this whole night because?"

"Because…" She jumped slightly as his large hand landed on her leg, stroking it so slowly, eyes still on her with a heated gaze. "Because… I liked to make you squirm…" She gasped out as those hands inched higher and now rested between her legs, petting and rubbing her roughly.

"You know what I been thinking all night?" He was talking into her skin, those lips nipping and nibbling on the tenderness of her neck burning her with a racy desire whilst those fingers began to get more daring.

"What were you thinking?" She answered shakily.

"I been thinking bout you…" Lick. "And how sexy you look…" Bite. "And how bad I been wantin to give you this dick…" Those fingers had inconspicuously moved shorts and panties to the side to trail one long thick digit down her clit, past her lips, and along her entrance circling and rubbing in all the right ways, places, and spots.

"Oh…" She moaned, sucking in a bottom lip as her eyes fluttered quickly. "Well I… I had been thinking the same thing."

"You have." It was more of a statement rather than a question, as he burned her with that inquisitive stare, his finger still teasing her folds.

"Y-yes…" She stuttered out, and he smirked. "I know." He murmured, and she was feeding into this game that they were playing, whatever it was. She licked her lips, her body moving closer to his hand, which caused another cocky smile to grace his face. "You want me to finger fuck you?" He chastised and she let out a frustrated groan.

"Shaw—" He covered her mouth with his own to silence her, tonguing her wetly and deeply, his finger slipping inside of her, but just as quickly as it went in he withdrew it and smirked.

"Shit… baby, you're so fuckin' wet." His hand enclosed hers and he drug it down her body taking her finger to replace where his had been. "You feel it?"

"Yeah…" She murmured quietly, the air filling with that animalistic scent of their arousal. He covered her hand with his, guiding her finger in and out, enjoying the way her mouth parted, enjoying the way her eyes grew heavy and the little whimpers that escaped her lips.

"Does that feel good, baby?" She nodded, and he smiled. Those lips were on her skin again, those lips that inflicted a lustful yearning in her, one that she hadn't known she possessed. He trailed kisses down her collarbone, blowing and sucking and biting on exposed flesh causing her breath to come out in short gasps. And though her torso was clothed, there was still a type of sensuality spanning among them as he trailed his mouth down to her shorts, kissing her knuckles lightly as she still worked her fingers in and out of herself at his request. He flicked his tongue over her finger, his head nudging it away so that he could pull her shorts down. The shorts came down, along with the panties and soon his head was resting between her legs.

Teeth sampling the taste of her thighs and tongue flicking out until it reached its destination. Shawn's tongue was pure ecstasy and as he trailed one swift stroke around Topanga's center, she could feel her pulse speeding up. He began lapping at her, swirling that tongue in intricate ways that no man should know how to do.

"Ooh…Ohhh…. God…" She moaned, and Shawn waggled his tongue up and down inside of her bumping her walls causing her to cry out in pleasure once more. "Oh fuck… J… Uh… Yeah…" She trailed off as she bit her lip, the sharp edge of her tooth sinking in to the cushion of her lip almost hard enough to draw blood. She was writhing against him, hips moving in a frenzied pace as that tongue continued to work her into a boneless mound of jelly. Her fingernails were buried deep in his hair, pushing him closer to her, needing to feel more of his mouth, more of that talented, skillful tongue that bumped her spot, licked it, caressed it, swirled inside her with the finesse of any Grade A porn star.

"Fuck!" She sucked a breath in, moaned a string of curses and bucked her hips against his face until she felt the pulling in her stomach and her whole body went on sensory overload once a thumb stroked her clit. Shawn lapped up her juices, kissed the inside of her leg, and then stood up, his chin glistening in the light of the room with her release.

"Topanga…take this off." He requested softly, his hand splaying out across her stomach to pick at the fabric of her tank top. She nodded, still in her drunken state of mind, head clouded and eyes heavy from the remnants of her climax. Drowsily she leaned up, and allowed him to remove her shirt. More gasps escaped her as she felt his hand take hold of her breast, kneading and squeezing it, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

"Shawn…" She breathed, and he smiled when he felt those dainty hands of hers tugging on his shirt. He let her take it off of him, shivered as she trailed her hands up his chest, those brown eyes looking at him with so much emotion. She trailed her hand down to his shorts, hooked her fingers in the waistband once more before dragging them down and disrobing.

"You sure want to do this?" He asked her softly.

"Yes." She said, and he smiled as her hand enclosed around his raging member once more.

"Oh shit…" He groaned, his jaw going slack as she pumped him at an excruciatingly slow pace. "Topanga…"

"You like this?" He nodded, his lips wetted by his tongue as his mouth lay parted and he moved his hips in sync to her stroking. "C'mere." She murmured, sitting up on the edge of the bed and tugging on his dick to guide him closer to her. He shuddered, and moved closer to her body, one knee sinking down into the bed. His angry red cock glowered in her face and he gasped as her tongue slid around the head, tentatively at first before licking up the length of it.

"Oh shit! Fuck, baby…" He moaned, and she smirked, her tongue again scaling his dick before engulfing him into her mouth sucking diligently. He moaned as he brought a hand to entangle in her hair, his fingers loosely raking through it as he guided her head up and down his erection.

"Oh yeah… suck me like that. Just like that." He grunted. His fingers tightened into her hair causing her to moan in slight pain, and as her tongue flickered in and out of the small hole located on the head of his dick, he tensed. "Fuck!"

Shawn pulled out of her mouth in a shuddery mess, his body convulsing from the intensity of his orgasm as he fell to the bed, breathless and drowsy with post-orgasm high. He smiled down at Topanga, moaning lightly as he felt her flick her tongue over his dick once more lapping at his release.

"Topanga… come up here." He asked softly and she smiled before moving upwards to be level with him.

"Yesssss?"

He didn't say anything, only stared in that way that he did, like he could see right through all skin, and bones, and flesh; like he could see right into her soul. She shifted somewhat uncomfortable though she held his gaze and he smiled. He smiled because he understood now, could finally see what had been there plain as day yesterday, could see had what been there all those years back. He was no longer blind, no longer lost in oblivion, but he was open, his eyes wide, and his senses clear. Now, he could see.

"I want you."

She returned his smile, "I want you, too." Her hand pressed against his hard stomach, trailing down, and though it felt good and he definitely wanted that, he still put a hand on top of hers to stop it.

"No… I _want_ you."

She paused a moment, pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Then have me."

"Yeah? But what about Cory."

"You wanna know the truth Angela and Cory have been dating for a year already. That's where they are not with his nana boo-boo. We pretended to stay together to make you jealous."

He smiled, truly smiled, one that lit his whole eyes with happiness. "C'mere." He pulled her to him, kissed those lips so passionately, so tenderly, and so heatedly as he sprawled out on top of her pinning her to the mattress. Their lips crushed together, almost painfully so close and yet not close enough. Their tongues met, dancing in each other's mouths until Topanga could feel him, pressed against her hip and she reached a hand down between his legs causing him to groan into her mouth. Parting, they panted and he smirked.

"You think you can handle that?"

"Psh.. you think you can handle _this_?"

"I don't think, I know."

"Uh huh… Well we'll see about---Uh…" She gasped, the head of his cock pressing against her, pulsating near her entrance. He moved his hips in a circular motion causing delicious friction between the two of them causing her body to shiver.

"You were saying?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just… fucking… fuck me, God." She moaned and he smiled. He pushed inside of her and they both moaned. She clenched her eyes shut, taking time to adjust to his size and then bucked her hips to get him to move.

"Topanga … you feel so fucking good, girl."

He said breathily, as he groaned, thrusting himself inside of her, slow and hard causing them both to go insane. Topanga moaned; her finger nails scraping at his strong back as he drove his dick inside of her with so much force that her bone cracked. It was so torturous, and yet it felt so good to feel the pressure of his body against hers, to feel the length and width of him sheathed inside of her, bumping her walls and hitting her spot with each long thrust, with each long moment that he held himself inside of her. And then, he rammed himself in her once more, and held it there, the head of his dick pressing on her spot as he rotated his hips in a circular motion causing her to cry out from the pleasure. It was ecstasy, the two of them like this.

"Shawn.. Sha… Please… move." She moaned frantically, tears springing in her eyes from release that she knew was just out of her reach. He didn't abide by her request, and instead shushed her with a soft kiss, which she accepted greedily. "Fuck…. I need to cum so bad baby…" He smiled as he continued his slow pace, this time going in and out in a quicker motion but taking time to hit her at every angle.

"Topanga…you ready to get fucked?" He asked, so huskily in her ear. She nodded, her eyes closed, mouth parted, her brain to numb from the sensations surging through her veins to form any coherent words.

"Then turn around so I can hit that beautiful ass."

Faintly, she could make out what he said and with his help she got up on all fours, her back to him. She jumped as she felt his hand smack her ass, the sound cracking through the room over the music that still played from the stereo. He positioned himself at her entrance and then thrust himself all the way in, hitting her spot like only he knew how.

"Oh god…" She moaned, her breath hitching. His hand grabbed one of her hips, and brought her back against his dick as he began to move in and out at a quick hard, rough pace.

"Fuck Topanga… Yeah… baby, you feel so damn good… " He smacked her ass, enjoying the sound that his hand made when it met her flesh. "Fuck, throw it back at me, baby… Thas it… Tell me how much you love this dick."

"Uh… I love your dick!" She moaned, her voice wavering as her body moved with each thrust.

"Tell me how good this feels." He moaned to her as he reached a hand around her body to play with her breast, which were bouncing from the impact of his throat.

"Fuck… baby you so feel damn good! Shawn… only you know how to make me feel like this, baby." She groaned, and he rammed her with his dick once more, his hand spreading her legs out wider so that he could slip in deeper. She arched her back, so much that she was sure it would snap in half as she continued to moan out her sentiments until her body began to go into sensory overload.

"Oohh… Fuck… Yeah, yeah.. Right there, I'm bout to cum!" She screamed as she leaned up, her orgasm taking over her flushing her body with an almost heaven-like feeling of pure bliss. Shawn continued to thrust into her moaning against her neck as she spasmed around him. He flipped her over, spreading her legs out wide again as he brought her to the edge of the bed. She lay, still in her hazy orgasmic induced high, and moaned mindlessly as he began to fuck her from a different angle. His dick driving into her so fast that his balls slapped against her thighs loudly as he fucked her into her third orgasm of the night. She shuddered again, her hips meeting each of his thrust until she felt his dick enlarge inside of her and through her lidded eyes, she could see his face form into that euphoric expression, could feel the head of his cock twitch inside of her.

"Fuck…. Baby… I'm gonna fuckin cum!" He yelled and moments later she was rewarded with the warmth of his seed spilling inside of her and filling her being. He collapsed on top of her, his dick still buried into the depths of her being, hips compulsively still moving against each other dimly. They lay, breathless, too tired to move, too tired to talk, and too tired to do much of anything besides breath. Their bodies slicked with sweat, the music had long since stopped and now the only sound with berated their ears were the sounds of heavy hearts pounding.

"Topanga?" Shawn said, his voice deep.

"Hmm?"

"You know it was always you, right?"

Topanga furrowed her eyebrow as she looked down at the head on her chest. "Always me?"

"Sometimes…. the evidence is there, but we neglect to acknowledge it. It's always been you, Topanga. And I've known this… for a while now. I'm just slow."

"Shawn, you're just crazy. I can never begin to understand you." She said and he smiled.

"I know…but you like that, right? You like trying to figure me out?"

"I do."

"You better… cause I'm the love of your life."


End file.
